


Princeling's Downfall

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, BDSM, Cages, Cecearlos - Freeform, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Multi, Oral, Spanking, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl and Carlos turn the tables on their Dom Cecil one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princeling's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



> There's a reference to a fic series being written by Dangersocks and M_Moonshade
> 
> Try and find it.

 

Carlos and Earl had been plotting the takeover for a few weeks, waiting until Cecil was busy on the radio before planning everything out. They had of course asked if he would ever be willing to deal with a sex slave uprising and revenge scenario and from the way his eyes had lit up; they knew that they had his consent to plot whatever they wished, as long as they kept it from him as long as possible to keep it a surprise.

 

They had to make sure that all three of their schedules would sync up for this to work and that there would be at least one day off directly after to serve as a cushion for the following day. When they finally found such a day they marked it on the calendar and promised each other that they would remember exactly what to do.

 

* * *

 

Earl never stopped being amazed just how much Cecil got into his role as the spoiled princeling with the two sex slaves. He had even come up with an entire back story when the three were relaxing after a scene, regaling the two with the sordid tale. Earl was apparently some kind of Elven…Knight or Prince or something who had been captured during a raid of some kind and been given to Cecil as a present.

 

“ _Cecil, where do you come up with this?”_

 

“ _It’s very romantic and fantastical to have Elves in sexual fantasies, Earl.”_

 

“ _But why am I an Elf?”_

 

“ _Because of your hair and freckles, obviously! And oh you were so handsome! Stark naked with a green ribbon tied around the base of your cock. A gag between those strong white teeth and…”_

 

“ _Cecil, please try to focus.”_

 

Carlos was a Half-Elf Alchemist who had been caught using  _illegal writing utensils_  to take notes and was found guilty and sentenced to death by the royal court.

 

“ _Cecil, the ban on pens is ridiculous…”_

 

 _Luckily_  however, Cecil explained that the very handsome and clever princeling with the silver tongue that could charm birds from their eggs had stepped in and spared his life, collaring him instead to keep as his devoted pet and sex toy along with his very handsome redheaded sex toy.

 

Earl was musing about Cecil’s imagination as he knelt inside of his cage, his hands bound behind his back as he watched Cecil fucking Carlos roughly, keeping the other down on all fours with his face pressed into a few spare cushions for support. Cecil was showing the other no mercy, slapping the sides of his ass after several deep thrusts, forcing pleasured howls from the other. The trio had discussed each other’s boundaries and pain tolerances recently to make sure everyone stayed on the same page and Carlos had promised that his pain tolerance was getting better and that he would use his words if he needed to without being worried what they thought of him.

 

Quietly the redhead rolled his wrists, slipping free of the ropes instantly, keeping his hands behind his back to keep up the illusion a little longer. When he was sure Cecil would not look he reached out, undoing the lock and pushing the door open. He crawled out, licking his lips as he picked up a purple leather collar from the ground, getting up onto his feet and approaching the pair.

 

“Beg for me to cum in you, slu..!” Cecil yelped when Earl suddenly threw the collar around his neck, closing the clasp before pulling him off of Carlos. “You!!” Cecil hissed as his arms were twisted behind his back, pressed back against Earl’s chest, unable to squirm away from the stronger lover. “Unhand me this instant!” he barked.

 

“Carlos! Color?” Earl asked, keeping a firm grip on Cecil’s wrists.

 

“Purple,” the scientist grunted softly, pushing himself onto his knees, pouting a little at the smiling redhead. “You could have at least started it  _before_  I got painfully hard…”

 

“ONE MILLION YEARS DUNGEON!” Cecil shouted.

 

Carlos rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head as he bit back a laugh and picked up a ball gag. He hissed as he pushed himself up onto his feet, groaning as he forced it between Cecil’s teeth, binding it behind his head. He kissed the glaring man on the tip of his nose, offering him a wink before turning his attention to Earl. “So how do we deal with the spoiled brat?”

 

Earl purred, grinding his half-hard erection against Cecil’s ass, smiling at the way he shivered, glaring at him over his shoulder. “I’ve got the perfect punishment for princelings who apparently enjoy enslaving Elves and Half-Elves.”

 

* * *

 

Carlos was the support system. They had forced Cecil to raise his arms up, attaching his wrists to the cuffs attached to the far ends of the metal pole hanging sideways from the ceiling. His ankles were then bound to a spreader bar that they locked to the ground with a shorter chain. He would be able to move but just barely, not enough to protect himself or dodge any blows that came down on him.

 

Earl calmly waited, holding a flogger in his hand. He smiled at the way Carlos was so methodical with everything they did together, never wanting anything to go wrong. He checked to make sure the chains connected to the bars were secure and the links strong. He slipped two fingers through each of the cuffs, checking for comfort and pressure. When he was finished he stood up straight, running his hands up Cecil’s sides.

 

He removed the ball gag from Cecil’s mouth, yanking sharply on the back of his collar, forcing his head back, applying just enough pressure to the throat to keep him from trying to shout out anymore threats. “Are you ready to feel what it’s like, slut prince?” He laughed at the way Cecil curled his upper lip just so. The radio host could have been an actor if he wanted to.

 

“Ready?” Earl asked.

 

“Ready,” Carlos agreed, moving to switch places with Earl, standing in front of Cecil while Earl stood at his back with the flogger.

 

“You’ll both be locked away until the day I let you die for this!” Cecil raged, glaring daggers at a smiling Carlos. Despite his outwardly angry appearance however, he was pushing his shoulders back, giving Earl a bigger target to hit when he was ready.

 

“I’m sure we will,” Carlos purred.

 

Cecil opened his mouth to make another threat when Earl suddenly struck him across his back. He gasped, throwing his head back in pain and surprise, hands clenching into fists. “Oh Masters!” The next blow was lower, striking the small of his back this time, just above his ass. This made him whimper and lurch forward, grasping onto the bar itself now. “Fuck…”

 

“Color?” Carlos asked, reaching out to stroke Cecil’s cheek.

 

“White…” Earl swung again, striking Cecil across the ass and he screamed this time. “OH FUCK! SO WHITE!” he wailed. He whimpered when Carlos suddenly pressed the palms of his hands against either side of his head, kissing him deeply as Earl swung again, starting to find a rhythm as he allowed just his wrist to move, the flogger moving in a figure eight pattern over Cecil’s ass and shoulders.

 

Cecil slowly released his hold on the bar, his hands hanging limp in their restraints. He mewled when Carlos broke this kiss, a whimpered ‘white’ escaping him before he was kissed again. This time Cecil didn’t attempt to take control, opening his mouth to allow Carlos to suck and nip at his tongue.

 

Earl was careful where the blows came down. Too much in the same spot left the risk of painful welts and bruises and increased the chance of blood being spilled. If he focused too much on his ass, Cecil wouldn’t be able to enjoy anal penetration or actually sitting in a chair. Carlos continued to ask Cecil his color during the flogging, stroking his face and hair as the other keened and whimpered. In the end Earl brought it to a happy medium, leaving Cecil’s buttocks a dull pink and his shoulders a screaming red.

 

He reached out with a hand, gently massaging the heated flesh of one cheek, looking at Carlos over Cecil’s shoulder. “Do you think he’s learned his lesson?”

 

“See for yourself,” Carlos laughed.

 

Earl frowned at this answer but after massaging Cecil’s sore ass he did comply and step around, letting out a bark of laughter when he saw how very painfully hard Cecil was. His cock was bobbing in the air with every movement of his body, dribbling precum and begging for some form of release. The redhead reached down to grip the shaft at the base, ignoring Cecil’s whimper as he gave him a gentle squeeze. “What a slutty prince you are,” he cooed.

 

“Please…” Cecil pleaded.

 

“Reduced to begging already?” Carlos asked, reaching out to twist one of Cecil’s nipples, making him yelp and whimper, nodding his head. “What do you want, slut prince?”

 

“Please…use me?”

 

“I don’t know…” Carlos made a show of thinking about it, turning his attention to Earl with a raised eyebrow. “What do you think?”

 

Earl answered by reaching up to adjust the length of the chain, making it long enough for Cecil to lower his arms. “Kneel, slut prince.” Once Cecil was on his knees the chain length was adjusted again, keeping his hands over his head but with enough slack to avoid yanking on his wrists. “Carlos? What do you think? I take the mouth and you can have the ass?”

 

“Sounds fair to me,” Carlos agreed.

 

Cecil whined, watching through half-lidded eyes as Carlos went to get the lubricant, adjusting himself on his knees, leaning forward a little to offer himself better. He winced when Earl gave his face a slap, looking up at him.

 

“Don’t be disrespectful. I’m standing right in front of you,” Earl reminded him.

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Sorry  _what_?”

 

“Sorry, Master,” Cecil amended as Carlos moved to kneel behind him, fingers slick with lubricant. “I…ah!” He hissed and gritted his teeth when he felt two fingers pressing up into him, grunting as he pushed back against Carlos’ hand. He struggled not to turn his head to look back at Carlos, eyes locked on Earl’s as the redhead placed a hand behind his head, opening his mouth willingly enough.

 

“Wait for it,” Earl cooed, resting the head of his own erection against Cecil’s bottom lip. He smiled at the way Cecil mewled, looking up at him with watery eyes, still rolling his hips against Carlos’ thrusting hand, taking a third finger inside of him. “Not until you start getting fucked, slut prince.”

 

“Color?” Carlos asked once his fingers were out, the head of his cock pressed against Cecil’s asshole, gripping his hips to help brace him.

 

“Oh so white! White like a non-existent Angel’s wings so whi..!” Carlos’ cock thrusting into him made him start to scream. His scream however was stopped when Earl’s cock was thrust into his mouth and he immediately started to suck on it, allowing Earl to get a good grip on his hair, yanking his head up and down over his erection.

 

Carlos’ thrusts were slow at first, the other needing time to adjust his grip and position before he was comfortable enough with moving faster and deeper inside of Cecil. He moaned at the way Cecil tightened himself around his cock, leaning forward to drag his tongue over his red and sore shoulders in comfort, ending with a soft kiss.

 

The three rocked and moved together, the sounds of flesh slapping together, Earl’s groans, Carlos’ pants, and Cecil’s gurgled slurps the only thing to be heard for several long minutes.

 

It was Carlos who reached orgasm first, his cock still throbbing from his earlier anal fucking by Cecil. He hissed as he came deep inside of the shuddering radio host, his fingers digging into the flesh of his hips. He needed a moment to try and keep his balance, tossing his head back to get slick black hair out of his face. Carefully he pulled out once he had caught his breath, wrapping his arms around Cecil’s chest, helping to keep him steady as Earl continued to fuck his face. “Come on…make your other Master cum,” he whispered into his ear.

 

Cecil’s cheeks became hollow as he started to suck, drool and precum spilling from his mouth. Through it all he kept his eyes open, looking up at Earl’s pleasured face, urged on by the redhead’s soft cries and hisses.

 

Earl yanked Cecil off of his cock when he felt himself about to cum, gripping the base of the shaft to aim as he came onto the panting man’s face, stroking himself slowly to ensure all of his semen was on him. “You look… beautiful like that, slut.” And Earl was telling the truth, blushing at the way Cecil looked so peaceful, on his knees with cum dribbling down his inner thighs and his cheek, his eyes fluttering closed.

 

“Not done yet,” Carlos purred, reaching down to grip Cecil’s own needy erection. It only took him a few long strokes to force an orgasm out of him, hushing him tenderly as he ran a hand through his hair, gesturing for Earl to start working on the restraints.

 

“Fuck…so white…” Cecil panted, his legs trembling as his two lovers pulled him to his feet, each one taking an arm to throw over their shoulders for support. “Dove white…” he whispered, staggering between them up the steps and onto the main floor of their home, headed for the bathroom for a much needed hot shower.

 

“You’re into some freaky shit, Cecil,” Earl laughed, helping him into the tub as Carlos worked on turning on the hot water.

 

“Shut…up…” Cecil croaked, his voice hoarse and sore.

 

“So…has the princeling been overthrown by his two pets?” Carlos asked playfully, picking up two washcloths, handing one to Earl before using the other on Cecil’s chest.

 

“…I think the Elf and the Half-Elf…keep him for a very long time to satiate their carnal Elven needs.”

 

Earl laughed despite himself, shaking his head at how quickly Cecil came up with such stories.

 


End file.
